Elemental Freak
by monster-go-RAWR
Summary: Bella is a freak. She has unexplainable powers. She is bullied all day every day because of one incident. But what happens if you mix a coven of golden eyed vampires? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella, nothing more, nothing less. I am 18 and an outcast in my own home town. I have been tagged as a freak since 1st grade. The one day in particular changed everything. It was my 5th birthday and Mike Newton put gum in my hair for the 4th time this year. I got so mad I was about to scream my head off, but before I even started, my desk shot up in flames. Everyone screamed and ran to pull the alarm. Once the alarm was pulled, everyone ran outside. After we were safely across everyone stared at me while whispering. I heard words like freak and weirdo being passed around. I heard fire trucks in the distance, while teachers were running around frantically.

After the firemen put the fire out we went back inside. I went to my desk which was tattooed with a strange image. It was a circle divided in four sections with a smaller circle in the middle. Each section had symbols of the 5 elements. The top right had flames, the top left had wind, the bottom left had earth, the bottom right had water, and the middle had spirit. I had the weirdest feeling, it was like a warm liquid was filling me and making me glow.

I guess since Mike was talking to everyone, he is going to tell everyone I did it. The teacher called my parents and I got a 2 week suspension. That was the last day I had any friends, parents, and the right to be called human. I am known as the town freak, the reject, and the outcast.

After that day, Mom left dad. After that day, my dad comes home drunk. Every night since, he beats me, every day the kids at school bully me to no end. Every day I am abused either physically or mentally. Any time I had to myself I either slept, tended to my wounds, practicing my powers, or trying to find a way to kill myself. My name is Bella and welcome to the nightmare I call reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I swear I will try to update more but im babysitting, doing chores, sports, and marching band practice. It sucks, so im putting all of my stories on hold except this story. Enjoy!

The songs used in this chapter are the following:

_Pain by 3 days grace_

Ch 2

2 years ago, the Blacks came to town. Everyone filled them in on what happened that day. The one named Jacob was in all of my classes. He tried to introduce himself so many times. Ignored him for his own good; he doesn't need to be like me, a lowlife. After 3 days or so he stopped trying and joined in on the fun of the daily beatings I go through.

*Today*

I am 17 now. Counting down the days until I turn 18; literally, I have the numbers written on my wall.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I walk downstairs softly, careful not to make a sound. I know it pathetic, but that happens when you fear for your life in your own home. I don't know why I even call it home. I mean, sure my father owns it but he doesn't even consider me family. So, I guess the only thing that shows I live here is my shitty crap im my room and the dry, brown spots of my blood on the walls.

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

I did a happy dance in my head when I saw that Charlie wasn't here. I go upstairs without eating. I am currently on a forced diet; I eat once every few weeks, because Charlie doesn't like the idea of me eating his food. But he does feed me barely enough to stay alive. I walk into my room and throw on my usual attire, a black hoodie over a black tank top with black sweat pants; they hide everything, my bruises, the scars Charlie did to me and the scars that I inflicted on my wrists.

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

I walk into the bathroom and covered up my latest bruises. Then I grab the only objects that Charlie gave me to show others his fake affection, my I-pod and phone. I don't own a car so I walk every morning to school. The 45- minute walk is a bitch. People are pointing and laughing as they go by.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I see the Forks High sign and shed a tear for what lies ahead of me. The parking lot is full of people but thankfully no one paid any attention to me. They were too busy staring at the new kids. I don't bother looking and kept walking to my locker. As I was walking, I got pushed and shoved in different directions.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I feel eyes on my back, tearing through the skin, making my blood boil. I turn around to be met by piercing golden eyes. I just couldn't look away, that is until someone roughly shove me into the lockers, making me fall on my ass. I pick myself up to find Mike and Jacob glaring down.

_Oh shit…._

0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0

I apologize for the wait and will somehow find the time to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel eyes on my back, tearing through the skin, making my blood boil. I turn around to be met by piercing golden eyes. I just couldn't look away, that is until someone roughly shove me into the lockers, making me fall on my ass. I pick myself up to find Mike and Jacob glaring down._

_Oh shit…._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey freak, what gives you the right to look at the new kids? Don't even try to make friends with them. They will hate you by the end of the day. You see, no one will ever like, love, or care about you. You're a worthless waste of space; you use oxygen everyone else needs. Hell, you're wasting my time right now!" Jacob spits in my face.

"Why don't you go kill yourself and make our lives easier?" Mike steps in while a crowd of my tormenters gather around.

Mike pulls my head up by my hair while Jacob punches me in the stomach. Out of breath, I fall down and the crowed starts to kick me anywhere they find an opening. I just curl in a ball protecting my face, trying not to scream.

"Hey stop!"

They stop and I look up to see the golden eyed stranger rushing towards us. He pushes everyone out of his way and drops to his knees in front of me.

"hey are you ok?" he asks in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I didn't look like it."

"I'm fine, you can go now."

"Yeah newbie," Mike joined in, "don't waste your time with this trash."

"She is not a trash!" The new boy argued.

"You know, you're right she is not trash she is a freak of nature!" Mike and his friends laughed at his terrible joke.

While the new boy was defending me I felt a tear escape. I ran, ignoring the insults and the cries of my savior.

Who is he, why is he here, and why does he care? Questions like that swarm in my head, begging to be answered. He must have lost a bet. The loser would have to spend time with the town freak or something. Whatever it is I would have to stay out of it. I will ignore him and hope he ends up like Angela and Ben, the one who ignore me if I ignore them. It's for the best.

I get to my locker to collect the shit I need for science run dash for the classroom. I sit down whit my hood up. I expand my enhanced hearing for footsteps. Yesterday I practiced my water power, so I will practice my fire control. I made everything in the white room fireproof then I conjured a ball of fire and molded and formed it into a horse running in circles around me. I then thought of an awesome prank. I extinguished the horse and went to the chemical cabinets and grabbed sulfur and dropped some in each sink at the desks. Then I made another fireball and dropped it in the teachers drain and fire exploded out of all the sinks. I laughed and repeated my actions. But I held the fireball in my desk drain ready to drop.

The bell rang and people started to file in and I sat back down. 15 minutes after class started, someone knocked on the door. The boy from earlier came in and went to the teacher. I got a good look at him this time. He had bronze hair that stuck out every where and dark golden eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt that show off his muscles and contrasted his pale, white skin, baggy black pants, and black combat boots.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, nice for you to join us. I'm Mr. Banner. Please introduce yourself while I get your textbooks."

"Sure, my name is Edward and my family and I just moved here from Alaska." He said.

Mr. Banner came back with a textbook in hand, "Okay Edward, why don't you sit next to Bella. Bella raise your hand."

I don't understand why I had to. My desk is the only one without two people seated to it. I raise my hand slowly and Edward looked at me. He walked over and sat down. When he sat down I got up and dragged my chair to the far side of the table and sat back down. I looked at him to find his angelic face contorted with hurt, but he quickly recovered.

"Hey Bella, are you okay? I tried to get your attention while you ran."

He just won't give up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone if you want to fit in."

"What if I don't want to fit in?"

"Then leave me alone anyway, I'm a freak."

You are not a freak! You are a beautiful girl who shouldn't have got put up with these morons." He argued.

I lost control of the fireball and flames shot out of the sinks. Everyone either jumped, screamed, or both. I just sat there and watched Edward jump. I got up and left the room and ran to the nearest restroom.

I have a feeling that today will be a shitty day for me.

* * *

**Hey, people not alot of people are reviewing so I am wondering if anyone is reading. Please review! I am open to comments, suggestions, or questions. And any questions asked will be answered in the following chapter. Thanks for reading and remember i will only continue if i know people are reading!**

**~ Monster**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, I believe you've waited longer than enough for this next chapter, im sorry if you got pissed and screamed in frustration every time I wrote a little note. But thanks for hanging with me. Yall are as awesome as it gets.

Last time on Elemental Freak:

_"What if I don't want to fit in?"_

_"Then leave me alone anyway, I'm a freak."_

_You are not a freak! You are a beautiful girl who shouldn't have got put up with these morons." He argued._

_I lost control of the fireball and flames shot out of the sinks. Everyone either jumped, screamed, or both. I just sat there and watched Edward jump. I got up and left the room and ran to the nearest restroom._

_I have a feeling that today will be a shitty day for me._

* * *

Chapter 4

The bell rang and I slowly got up and walked to my next class. I have this feeling that the Cullen's are different from the other students. I walked in and took my seat in the far back corner. I took my iPod and plugged in the outlet next to my seat and started listening to it. Mr. Ross, my Pre-Calc teacher doesn't bother me. He knows that I'm smarter than him and could probably take his job. The door open and 2 girls came in. One was short and had black hair that stuck out in random places. The other one was a tall blonde. They introduced themselves and sat on either side of me. They turned and glared at me, I don't know why they hate me so much. The only possible explanation is that Mike, Jacob, and Lauren got to them.

"You better stay away from our brother, slut." said the blond.

"Yeah, don't want you to rub yourself on him like a horny bitch," the pixie cut in.

Oh so now im being described as a slut. The rumor about me 'rubbing' myself on Edward will probably get to Charlie by the end of the day. _Great!_

The bell rang and I went to my next class, English. I walk to the room and went straight to the teacher, Mr. Hawk. He handed me my assignments and I turned for the door only to bump into Edward. He tried to apologize, but I was already gone. I full out ran for the library. I had my work done with 10 minutes to spare. I walked back and handed in the work with a small smile. I turned to leave but a hand stopped me.

"Don't go just yet, Bella." Mr. Hawk asked.

I nodded and sat down on the teacher's desk, swinging my legs back and forth, waiting.

He chuckled and shook his head at me. He continued anyway, "Okay class, we are going to do a project involving partners for the next few months. Each pair is to choose a classic book and write a 15 page essay. I will go into specifics later. Now I want to take a vote, who wants to choose their own partners?"

Everyone's hands shot up except mine and Edwards. He chuckled, "Okay, since everyone want to choose partners, I'm going to play the mean teacher and choose."

Everyone groaned while I watched in amusement. All the girls rushed and pushed their way to the newbie's side, while I hopped off the desk and walked over to the windows waiting to be put with one of the skanks or meat heads. After the teacher seemed to be satisfied with everyone's disappointment, he called attention to himself.

"Alright everyone, before I begin my pairings, im going to place Edward with my best student-"

"That's me isn't it sir?" Lauren, one of the leading skanks in the town, asked while purposely showing off her nasty cleavage.

"No Lauren, you're one off the worst students in my class. I was talking about Bella; she is the best in the school."

My head snapped up in surprise. Everyone was looking at me with either disgust or jealousy.

"Mr. Hawk, as much as I respect your judgment, can I ask for you to reconsider? Just this once, I'll do the work myself!"

"I'm sorry, but Edward is new and needs to be taught the ropes of this school, and who else is better qualified than you?"

"But si-"

"Bella, I will not be swayed on my decision."

The bell rang and everyone jumped after watching me argue with the teacher.

"Tomorrow everyone will have their partners assigned!" Mr. Hawk announced.

Everyone filed out of the room but Edward and myself. Edward was looking at me with hurt clouding his eyes and contorting his expression. I tore my eyes from his gaze and ran out. Out of the room, out of the building, just to be anywhere other than there. I knew just where to go. The only place where I could be myself, the only place with my only friend. I ran and ran until I came upon my meadow. I shouted our meeting signal and a silver streak came across my vision and collided with me. I fell on my ass and laughed a real laugh. I was at the only place I could truly call home.

* * *

There ya go! I'm finally in business. I think my next chapter will be an EPOV. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been hard sneaking around my parents, but it is worth it, I get so much writing done in study hall. I love writing and I don't need my parents permission to do it.

* * *

Previously,

_I knew just where to go. The only place where I could be myself, the only place with my only friend. I ran and ran until I came upon my meadow. I shouted our meeting signal and a silver streak came across my vision and collided with me. I fell on my ass and laughed a real laugh. I was at the only place I could truly call home._

Chapter 5 (EdPOV)

Every time we move, it's the same thing. New people, new town, people stare and gossip. I swear, the human population gets a bit more stupid with every generation. However, no matter how idiotic the humans are, im still jealous of their humanity. They are warm, I am cold. They can sleep and dream of their own world, while I am damned to face reality forever. They can love and grow old, while I am to stay frozen in time, forever alone. I have thought of suicide many times, but Alice won't let be have my long waited peace. I hate what I am, I should've died with my family, but Carlisle was lonely and just had to have a son. Now I am stuck to walk on the same earth, with the same family, in the same body.

Why did he have to change me? I was ready to die, all of my loved ones were dead, I had nothing to tie me to the earth anymore. I have seen all vampires and yet, no mate. I have been convinced that I have none. I will forever be alone.

Since Alice won't let be die, I have found a way to release everything. I, Edward Cullen, am the first vampire to cut himself. I use a regular razor, and I soak it in my venom. I found that it can cause me pain. As a vampire pain is good, it feels good. Carlisle found out however, and took it all away. Now I wear long sleeve shirts to cover up the scars. My current way of causing myself pain, starvation. I usually go a month before hunting again. I feed last night, so im good for now. My so called family disagrees, naturally. The only one close to understanding how I feel, is Rose. She never wanted this life. But she has something I don't, a mate, someone to live for, someone who make living bearable. I have no one, and I hate Rose for finding a mate. Jasper tells me to hang in there and wait a little longer. I have waited 100 years and yet nothing. But of course, who could love a soulless monster like me?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hey Eddie! It's time for school."

I growled at the stupid nickname. I got up and changed my clothes to a black long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. Then I put on my steel toed boots and walked downstairs and hopped on my bike. I speed down the road. Once I got there I waited for my "siblings." I lit a cigarette and got around 2 puffs in when they got here. We headed to the office to get our schedules. I demanded to have none of my siblings in my classes. I couldn't get out of the lunch period though. I went back to my cigarette after we went back outside. I leaned against my bike, away from my family. That's when I saw her. Everyone was looking at us, but not her. She just kept her head down and continued on her way. She was wearing all black and she had dark, almost black, hair down her back. I finished my cigarette and stomped on the bud. I followed her, watching. You could tell she was different, the way that people would purposefully bump into her. All of a sudden she turned a searched the crowd for something. Her eyes landed on mine and I gasped. They were brown, but not the boring flat brown; it was a deep rich color. I bet if I looked closely enough, I cloud she her soul. Our eye contact broke off when some jackass pushed her into the lockers. I listened in on the conversation.

"Hey freak, what gives you the right to look at the new kids? Don't even try to make friends with them. They will hate you by the end of the day. You see, no one will ever like, love, or care about you. You're a worthless waste of space; you use oxygen everyone else needs. Hell, you're wasting my time right now!" said the boy with a tan and long black hair.

"Why don't you go kill yourself and make our lives easier?" the blond boy next to the tan one.

I turned to Jasper, "Hey, what is she feeling?"

"She isn't feeling anything. She's numb, except for some pounding on her stomach and back."

I turned around to see the blond one pulling her head back by her hair as the tan one punches her. I don't understand why, but my vision turned red. I yelled at them to stop and rushed, at a human pace, to her. I pushed my way through the crowd and dropped to my knees beside her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," her voice was like a beautiful song, a song I could play over and over and never get tired hearing.

"It didn't look like it."

"I'm fine, you can go now." Why would I leave? How could I leave knowing that as soon as I turn back, the beatings will start again. Their thoughts were focused on everything they planned to do to her, it was horrific.

The blond jackass stepped in, "Yeah newbie, don't waste your time with this trash." How could they say that? She was beautiful!

"She is not trash!"

"You know, you're right she is not trash she is a freak of nature!" The tan one said.

After digesting what they said, I smelled saltwater. I turned just in time to see a tear fall from the angels face. Then, she ran, not looking back when I called to stop her. I turned around to her tormenters; they were smirking at each other. Those jackasses!

"Why the fuck did you do that to her? She did nothing to you! Who are you?"

"Actually I'm Mike." The blond one states. "Im just getting her back for what she did in first grade."

"Really Mike? That was years ago, get the fuck over it!"

He looked at me shocked, "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?!" I screamed.

"She set her desk on fire. They blamed it on me because we were screaming at each other not a second before it happened."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "How do you know it was her?"

"Because, the only thing damaged was her desk."

Some chick from the crowd shouted, "And it was in a weird tribal- looking pattern too."

This girl, she's powerful somehow. I don't care; she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Rose and Alice don't approve. They can suck their husband's dick for all I care. I could see the design on the desk from nearly everyone's minds. It was unique and beautiful, just like her. Wow I feel strongly for this girl and I don't even know her name. I look back at my siblings, I could tell I was in deep shit when school was over today.

* * *

Don't worry guys. That not the last of Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all readers! I hate doing homework so I'm typing in study hall I love the free reign they let of have. I have a free period after so I have around an hour and a half to type my story, but that will end next semester because I forgot to sign up for some required classes. Anyway, on a weird and off topic note, I have new favorite songs! Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace and Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas. The TV series, Supernatural, got me hooked on the last one. So I sit here listening to music from Grooveshark and typing randomly. Soooo…. Yeah.

* * *

Previously:

_This girl, she's powerful somehow. I don't care; she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Rose and Alice don't approve. They can suck their husband's dick for all I care. I could see the design on the desk from nearly everyone's minds. It was unique and beautiful, just like her. Wow I feel strongly for this girl and I don't even know her name. I look back at my siblings; I could tell I was in deep shit when school was over today._

Chapter 6 (EDPOV)

I shook my head and walked to my first class, Bio. It took me a while to find the room. I walked in while everyone was silent.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, nice for you to join us. I'm Mr. Banner. Please introduce yourself while I get your textbooks."

"Sure, my name is Edward and my family and I just moved here from Alaska." I said as I stood in front of the class.

Mr. Banner came back with a textbook in hand, "Okay Edward, why don't you sit next to Bella. Bella raise your hand."

I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye. It was the girl, Bella. The name suits her. I walked over to the desk we were going to share. I think I walked too quickly, but who cares. As I sat down, Bella stood and dragged her chair to the farthest side of the table possible and sat down. I felt a pang of hurt and confusion. What did I do? I only just helped her in the hallway. I picked up what was left of my pride and spoke.

"Hey Bella, are you okay? I tried to get your attention while you ran."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone if you want to fit in." She spoke with such hate.

"What if I don't want to fit in?" It's true though, I have never fit in, so why start now?

"Then leave me alone anyway, I'm a freak." What?! She believes what those morons say? How could she? I will kill anyone who made her believe the lie.

"You are not a freak! You are a beautiful girl who shouldn't have got put up with these morons." I argued.

As soon as I said this, fire shot out of every sink in the room. I jumped in surprise, while Bella stayed still. Then, she got up and left. The teacher didn't notice or didn't care.

The class droned on for the remaining time. If I could fall asleep I would, but I can't for two reasons. One, I'm a vampire, and two; I was too worried about Bella. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't stop thinking about her.

The teacher won't shut the fuck up! I have been 'taught' this for over 90 something years and it gets quite boring. Unfortunately, Carlisle and Esme want to keep an image of us being human. I hate it so much, it's one of the reasons I have tried to kill myself.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling the class has ended. I headed to Study Hall, ignoring the stares I normally get. When I showed up, the teacher had me do the exact same thing I had to do last class. I sat in my seat after introducing myself again. I sat there hearing the buzzes in my head. Why is there so much drama in this generation?

_OMG can you believe that Josh fucked Rachael-_

_Why am I so ugly-_

_Can you believe Hannah's shoes? They are such knockoffs-_

_That Edward guy is so hot. I cant wait until he notices me, he'll be begging for me to suck his-_

The last thought made me shudder. I hate these girls! They are such whores. They probably get together and make little deals, like whoever fucks the least guys in a week has to suck a loser's dick. These people disgust me.

The class had ended and I dragged my feet to English. I was walking to the door when I bumped into Bella yet again, this time she had papers and was leaving. For some reason I felt like begging her not to leave me again. _God, when did I become so pathetic? Since when did I care what a little human does? –Oh yeah, it's all because of Bella. I have only known her for an hour and a half and she has already changed me. I'm so confused! _She left and I was stuck in the same situation as last period, just with a teacher monotone voice in the background.

We had around 10 minutes left when Bella came in the door and handed her papers. She turned to leave but the teacher stopped her with a hand. _**MINE! **__Whoa, where did that come from? _

"Don't go just yet, Bella." Mr. Hawk asked.

She nodded and sat down on the teacher's desk, swinging my legs back and forth, waiting. The teacher just watched her and chuckled at her antics. It's funny with how much she can get away with.

He continued anyway, "Okay class, we are going to do a project involving partners for the next few months. Each pair is to choose a classic book and write a 15 page essay. I will go into specifics later. Now I want to take a vote, who wants to choose their own partners?"

Everyone's hands shot up except mine and Bella's. He chuckled, "Okay, since everyone want to choose partners, I'm going to play the mean teacher and choose."

Everyone groaned while I sat and watched Bella's eyes dance in amusement. All of a sudden, I was surrounded with girls trying to convince the teacher to assign them as my partner. While this happened, I watched Bella hop off the desk and walked over to the windows. After the teacher seemed to be satisfied with everyone's disappointment, he called attention to himself.

"Alright everyone, before I begin my pairings, I'm going to place Edward with my best student-"

"That's me isn't it sir?" A blonde whore from the back asked while purposely showing off her nasty cleavage.

"No Lauren, you're one of the worst students in my class. I was talking about Bella; she is the best in the school."

My head snapped to the teacher in surprise. Everyone was looking at Bella with either disgust or jealousy clouding their thoughts.

"Mr. Hawk, as much as I respect your judgment, can I ask for you to reconsider? Just this once, I'll do the work myself!"

"I'm sorry, but Edward is new and needs to be taught the ropes of this school, and who else is better qualified than you?"

"But si-"

"Bella, I will not be swayed on my decision."

The bell rang and everyone jumped after watching Bella converse with the teacher.

"Tomorrow everyone will have their partners assigned!" Mr. Hawk announced.

I don't understand, what have I done to her? I helped her in the hall, I have been nice, I don't understand her blatant hate towards me. For some reason it hurt me, it felt like my cold, stone heart was breaking; I couldn't help but show the feeling on my face. Everyone was pushing their way through the door when Bella looked at me. Her dark eyes broke away from mine as she ran out of the classroom. I slowly got up and numbly went to my next class. I just can't stop asking myself. _Why?_

* * *

Hey guys it is me! i would like to once again ask for help with ideas. I have wrote a lot in a journal, but its old and i would like to add something fun and exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

I have now limited myself to uploading chapters every week. I may have 5 A's and 1 B. I am still nervous about exams. I will be updating less often during 2nd semester because I, unfortunately, will not have a Study Hall. I will try my best.

* * *

Previously:

_Everyone filed out of the room but Edward and myself. Edward was looking at me with hurt clouding his eyes and contorting his expression. I tore my eyes from his gaze and ran out. Out of the room, out of the building, just to be anywhere other than there. I knew just where to go. The only place where I could be myself, the only place with my only friend. I ran and ran until I came upon my meadow. I shouted our meeting signal and a silver streak came across my vision and collided with me. I fell on my ass and laughed a real laugh. I was at the only place I could truly call home._

Chapter 7 BPOV

As soon as I stopped laughing, I looked at my beautiful wolf, Seth. He was the only one who understood me, the one who would sit there and listen to me rant on and on about life. He has seen me at my worst and seen my scars and bruises. He is like a brother I've never had.

I told him everything. So today told him about Edward, how beautiful he is and how much I don't deserve him. I sit there for a second thinking. _I'm a freak, not worth his time and affection. I should just ignore him and then he will realize, just like everyone else, that I'm nothing. _

After talking and playing with Seth for the rest of the day, I headed home. I got to the front door and walked in. I must've failed to notice the police car in the yard, because Charlie was in the kitchen, at the table, with empty beer bottles scattered around him, I think I see some broken glass by the wall where he must've thrown some. I looked at Charlie to see his eyes were blood-shot and his pupils were dilated.

I must have made some noise because his head snapped up to me. I see a vein in his forehead pounding away as he grinded his teeth together.

"Where the hell have you been? I got a call from your shit-hole school saying you skipped after only 3 classes! Where were you?" He didn't give me time to answer. "I know! You were probably whoring around!"

I know that it is useless to argue; even when he jumps to that conclusion. I am a virgin, always have been, and probably always will be. My virginity is one of the few ways left that I'm innocent. I do drugs I drink almost every night after Charlie is done with me, I like to drink my pain away.

"What? You don't have an answer for me Bitch? I know how to make you talk." He grabs my arm and drags be over to the oven and turns it on. He then forces my arm over the flames and holds it there. The flames danced over my skin. I bite my lip to keep my screams in my throat. I let a few tears go as I smell the scent of my burning flesh, if I scream he will take it as encouragement. This goes on until he growls in annoyance.

"Why don't you scream?" He shouts in my face. He throws me down and kicks me over and over with his steel-toed boots. Then he goes upstairs and passes out. In fear off waking him up, instead of screaming, I let silent tears drop to the floor, mixing with my blood. I crawl up the steps after grabbing my bag and a bottle of Jack Daniels. I make it to my room, and throw my bag on my bed. I go to my table and get a bottle of pain killers out of the drawer. I take five out and down them with gulp after gulp of Jack. I sit down on my bed crying look out the window. I watch the branches sway in the chilling breeze as I start to feel numb. I love the feeling of peace the numb gives me. Anything to get me away from my pain, I will do. I'm just too afraid to take my dad's pistol and put it to good use. Might as well, nobody will care. The swaying of the leaves lolled me to sleep. I didn't even have to use my sleeping pills. I fall into my dreams. If that's what you want to call them, I don't dream, it's just a black abyss.

* * *

alright, thats it until after thanksgiving break! im going to Pennsylvania! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

I must take this time to say how much I love all of my readers. All of you guys are the reason that I have a purpose to sneak around my parents. I can't say that I like lying to them, but hopefully one day they will understand that this is what I love to do. I just want to say that so thank you guys.

* * *

Previously:

_I love the feeling of peace the numb gives me. Anything to get me away from my pain, I will do. I'm just too afraid to take my dad's pistol and put it to good use. Might as well, nobody will care. The swaying of the leaves lolled me to sleep. I didn't even have to use my sleeping pills. I fall into my dreams. If that's what you want to call them, I don't dream, it's just a black abyss. _

Chapter 8 BPOV

I woke up with a headache and an endless pain coming from my arm. I guess the pain pills wore out. It was around 4:30 when I tried to get up and inspect the damages, but the pain in my arm was too great to use. I held it against my chest as I use one arm to hold me up. I turn on the lights and gasped at the blood on the bed. I looked at my arm and understood the pain and blood. My skin was red and cracked. It was still bleeding. Why didn't I take the time to bandage it? I went to the bathroom and grabbed a bandage wrap and alcohol. I went to the sink and poured the alcohol over my arm. I held back a scream by biting my lip. I looked at my arm, there were bubbles in the cracks, breaking up the blood and draining down my arm into the sink. I rinsed my arm and wrapped it nice and tight.

Today I choose to wear black again; converse, skinny jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. I need to buy more pain killers, I used my last ones last night. I walked down the stairs and ignored the food as I head for the alcohol cabinet. I grabbed a flask and pour a mix of drinks in. I then tossed the flask into my bag and began my painful walk to school.

I got to the school and started to walk slower. My eyes trained on the ground, avoiding stares. I walk past the Cullens and the blond one dropped to his knees whimpering and holding his arm. I stop and look up. The blond male was looking at me in confusion. I shifted my feet, my injured arm bumping into my hip. I gritted my teeth together in pain. The man before me seemed to be in more agony. His eyes looking at me pleading.

"Make it stop, please!" he asked me. I can tell he was trying to keep from screaming.

His whole family looks at me with wide eyes. I try not to panic as he starts to sob. The problem was is that I don't know what is going on. It's like he blames me for his pain. I look around to see people watching with accusing eyes. I saw Lauren call me an ugly witch as I turn to run. I run to my first class. I drop into my seat and take a swing out of my flask. I felt warmness spread from my head to toes, and then I was numb. I went to put the flask back and the door opened to reveal Edward. For a second time today, his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes at his antics while holding my arm. He walked over slowly, as if he was smelling the air.

"What were you just drinking?" he asked curiously.

"Liquid gold, my pain killer." _Bella shut up! Stop talking! _I screamed at myself.

"Why would you need pain killers?" _stop asking questions and mind your own business, _I thought.

"Why do you care?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

"That is a very good question."

I got up to scoot my chair farther away, but I tripped on my bag, letting my flask roll out. I try to catch myself, but Edward grabbed me. He grabbed my burned arm. I yelped as the healing skin cracked and started to bleed yet again. It went through the bandages and sleeve and it slowly seeped on to his hand, which started to get tighter, doing more damage. I looked up to see his eyes turn black as night and look down at my arm. I tried to pull my arm out of his hold, but he was too strong. Then I focus my power on my arm and turned it to metal, I looked up and saw him in the same position as before so I don't think he noticed. I then used my control of fire and increased the heat. It got really hot when he snatched his hand away from my arm and my arm turned normal again. Without looking at him I turned and picked up my stuff. Then I ran after muttering a sorry. I swear the Cullen family is going to be a pain in my ass.

* * *

There you guys go, I know it's not a lot, but I'm working on it. Also, I want to thank everyone for all off the awesome ideas. I plan on using them in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

I think it's about time I say that once again, I do not own Twilight; I never have and never will. Ok now I got that done, I would like to ask for more ideas, suggestions or just tell me what you like or don't like. I want to add more content to my chapters.

* * *

Previously:

_I don't understand, what have I done to her? I helped her in the hall, I have been nice, I don't understand her blatant hate towards me. For some reason it hurt me, it felt like my cold, stone heart was breaking; I couldn't help but show the feeling on my face. Everyone was pushing their way through the door when Bella looked at me. Her dark eyes broke away from mine as she ran out of the classroom. I slowly got up and numbly went to my next class. I just can't stop asking myself. _Why?

Chapter 9 EDPOV

She was gone for the rest of the day. I felt different after she left. It was like separation anxiety, I felt ….. empty. I don't know why I feel this way. I mean I just met her today and I can get her out of my head. I keep seeing her hair, her face, and oh, her eyes, those endless brown eyes keep staring back at me when I close my eyes. It all haunts me. The bell rang and I went to my next class in a daze. I was in my thoughts deep enough that I didn't even hear the teacher ask me a question. He stood next to my desk with a questioning expression. I pulled the answer out of his head and spit it back out at him. He walked away confused as the bell rang again. It was time for lunch. _Great!_ I thought sarcastically.

I walked slowly to the lunch room. As I finally got there, I was met with angry eyes from Alice and Rosalie. _Oh shit._ I got my food and kept my head down as I shuffled my way to their table. Angry and confused thoughts were swarming almost making me dizzy. As soon as I sat down in the corner seat, Rosalie pounced planning to rip me a new one.

"What the hell was that this morning, huh?" She asked shaking in fury.

"…" I was silent; I don't owe her an explanation or any-fucking-thing. I just put my iPod and tried to drown her out with Falling in Reverse.

She ripped out my headphone and threw them in the corner behind me. "What the fuck! I was talking to you!"

"…" I silently got up and got my headphones. I put them back in and sat back down.

She growled and took my head phones and poured water on them from her bottle. "How about that fucker? You gonna talk now? I want answers!"

I just chuckled and grabbed bag and turned to her. Then I spoke, "I don't owe you anything you bitch." I then walked out and went into the forest. I wanted to be alone, but as always life fucks me over and I'm followed.

"The hell you don't! You are endangering our family! And you don't even seem to care!"

"Rose-" Emmett tried to intervene but was cut off.

"You're right I don't care! In fact, I couldn't possibly care less! It's your family! I never wanted to be in this fucked up family at all. I never wanted to be what I am! I tried to rid yourselves from me but no, you all decided that you need me to keep your asses safe. You never care about what I want! No, because little Rosalie always gets picked first, Rosalie gets the final say, _little perfect Rosalie gets to choose what the hell I do with __**my **__life not me the one who is actually living it! _So no, I don't care what happens because no one cared about my thoughts. Hell after this I'm going to ask Carlisle to change my name back to Mason so I won't be associated with you people at all except the fact that we live under the same roof!" I shouted punching trees around me. Then I ran far away. Leaving them all shocked at me finally letting them know what I think of them.

I saw a meadow but, it smelled of Bella. I don't want to see her. So I kept running and found an old sturdy tree to sit in. I put my bag on the branch next to me and grabbed extra headphones and connected them to my IPod. I sat back and relaxed as the sound of Bullet for my Valentine filled my ears. I don't know how much time had passed as I opened my eyes to see stars. I looked at my phone to see it that the time was 3:16 in the morning. I groaned and ran home to speak to Carlisle.

As I got through the door, the whole family fell silent. I ran up the steps to Carlisle study and rammed through the door. He was doing paper work when he looked up at me. "Carlisle, I would like to request that you return my surname back to Mason."

His expression turn to confusion as he spoke, "May I ask why?"

"I want to change my name to the only family who actually cared about me."

"But Edward, we do care for you."

"No you don't, if you did then you would've asked for my permission to change me, you would've let me do what I want with my life, whether it is my decision to kill myself or not."

"You were dying Edward! I changed you to help you."

"No! You didn't help me! You made it worse! I was ready to die! Everyone I knew and loved was gone and I wanted to be with them! You knew I was engaged to be married with the sweetest, most beautiful woman ever, and she died! I wanted to be with her! But no, you thought you could mend it over by changing that blond, self-centered bitch you call Rosalie! She is not my bride to be, she is not nor ever will be better than my Margret! You never stopped to think about what I wanted!" I shouted at him. I heard gasps from downstairs. Carlisle never told them about my beloved. Oops!

"Fine whatever you can have your name back. I'll have the school be notified of this change." He whispered looking at his desk, the floor, or the ceiling. Anywhere but at me.

I then stomped to my room on the top floor and got ready for the day. I put on all black yet again, what can I say? It's my favorite color and the Cullens are too good to wear anything black. While I change, I hear everyone's raging thoughts.

_OMG! Poor Edward! How could Carlisle be so inconsiderate? _– Alice

_I'm sure Carlisle had a good reason to take him from- hell even I can't let this go._ – Esme

_Wow I feel bad for Eddie. How could I live without my Rosie? _– Emmett

_How could Edward say im not better than some stupid human?_ – Rosalie

_I can't handle this much hate and shock. Carlisle doesn't even feel the least bit guilty. Jackass. _– Jasper

I don't even want to know what Carlisle is thinking.

I jumped out of my window; I didn't want to face them. Im too angry. I decided to take my bike again.

When I got there everyone was looking at me wondering where the rest of the family was. When they got here, I just stood there smoking waiting for Bella. I have an uneasy feeling. I understood that feeling when I saw her limping into the parking lot. As she passed us, Jasper dropped to his knees whimpering and holding his arm. I look up at Bella.

_It hurts! Make it stop, Somebody help me!_ He thought

Jasper looked at her in confusion. She shifted her feet, gritting her teeth together in pain. Jasper exploded in pain. His eyes locked on her with pleading eyes.

"Make it stop, please!" he asked her. I can tell he was trying to keep from screaming.

We all looked at her with wide eyes. No one ever brought the major of the south to his knees in pain. Hell, he gave pain as a living! She was try not to panic as he starts to sob. She looked around to see people watching. I heard Lauren call her an ugly witch and I wanted to rip her throat out. Then she ran. Jasper slowly got up and we all surrounded him.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett demanded.

"I don't know. I can't believe she was able to stand with that amount of pain." Jasper said in awe.

I walked away to where I assumed Bella ran off to. As soon as I got there I saw her put something shiny in her pack. My eyes widened as I try to put two and two together. She rolled her eyes at me while holding her arm. I walked over slowly, tasting the air.

"What were you just drinking?" I asked curiously.

"Liquid gold, my pain killer." She told me with a blissful look in her eyes.

"Why would you need pain killers?" I knew it was alcohol, but I don't know which kind.

"Why do you care?" She asked looking at me finally.

"That is a very good question." I stated simply. Why did I care?

She got up to scoot her chair farther away, but she tripped on her bag, letting the flask roll out. I caught by her arm. She yelped as I heard something crack and something started to bleed, I held her tighter as the smell consumed my senses. I look down at her feeling my eyes turn black. I felt her struggling but I couldn't let go. I tried to gather myself as my hand grew warmer and warmer. It was to the point when I snatched my hand back hissing. I looked up to see Bella leave without a second glance. I then looked at my hand and thought, _what the fuck was that?_

* * *

Ok you guys! You all got a better look at Edward in this chapter! Remember to comment and review so I know that you are all still reading.


	10. To whom it may concern

Hey guys I'm back and will be updating more often now that school is over. Now all I have to worry about is working around a brat of a sister, my parents, sports, and marching band. I am sorry about the wait but as the year progressed without my study hall, my grades started to slip. And as always, school comes first. All I need to k ow is if there are any readers that are still willing to read any more of this story. It will take me a few days to get into the mood, if there are still fans of this story. If anyone is still interested, then please review. And as always I am looking for idea to include in the story.

Thanks all!


End file.
